


Puberty Sucks

by Heikitsune25



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Rika Nonaka hated puberty. The zits, the growth spurts, the high school, and worse the periods... But what she hated most was how every girl started to notice her best friend.





	Puberty Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the digimon series.

Puberty Sucks

Rika Nonaka hated puberty.

Like most sixteen year old girls Rika started to develop in many ways. For one she grew taller than most of the girls in her school. She wasn't graced with a full woman figure however as she is as slim and toned as a track star. She didn't really fill out her black Shinjuku High uniform like the other more endowed girls in the school but looks were something she never cared too much about anyway. Her haired was still in a spiked pony tail however it flowed down her neck and didn't stand straight up like in her youth. In all Rika is a beautiful young woman who was blessed with the joys of puberty.

So why does she hate it more than Icedveimon hates direct contact with the sun?

"Uh Rika..?" Hirokazu swallowed his fear as he hesitantly asked the famed Digimon Queen why she was turning the soda can in her hand into tin foil.

Even after facing the D-Reaper, the digital world, zits, and growing a full five feet ten, he still fears the red head.

"Another word out you visor boy and I'll feed you Guardromon through a straw." The demonic growl that she formed proved that he has every right to fear her.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say your angry Rika." The every present handsome smile on Ryo's kind tan face caused the can in her hand to explode in metal and orange fizz. The good looking young man of seventeen only smiled more.

Ryo is the second tallest of all the boys. He still kept that wild tanned looked of an adventurer just with more lean muscle to fit his black blazer, white collared shirt and slacks and his hair had grown out a little longer and spikier . He also has the same cocky attitude that makes a certain red head want to scream in pure rage.

Henry sighed form across the table the rest of the tamers sat during lunch, "Ryo please don't antagonize her." Henry is still the bright kind boy form all those years ago, only now he was the student council president, has the top scores in the entire school, and longer hair.

The stuffed lime green bunny toy on his head spoke with jester's smile, "Yeah we don't need another D-reaper running around."

The young sixteen year old sighed as he hit the rude digimon on the head; and when your tamer is near master at Shaolin King Fu, even the smallest of hits hurt a lot.

"Ow!"

"The same goes too you Terriermon." He sounded like he was scolding a child.

Being the more tame of the tamers Henry looked at the girl trying to imitate a really pissed off Growlmon. But he could understand her anger.

"Uwa~ your arms as so strong~"

…A little.

"Hey can I call you Taka-kun~" Another one of the girls giggled as she pushed her self around him.

And 'Taka-kun' just blushed and rubbed the back of his in utter embarrassment. 'Taka-kun' or Takato Matsuda had grown form the odd dorky young boy in middle school to a tall young man of five eleven with a short mane of brown hair. Like his other male friends Takato had lost most if not all his baby fat form his face and gained a few pounds of muscle. However most of it was form him joining the kendo team in high school, becoming the topped rank in only a few weeks since he started. He still wore goggles, but this time they're black and slim instead of the large old yellowed rimmed ones he had in his childhood.

Puberty seemed to bless young Takato with good looks. And Rika wanted to comment murder for it; mostly on the giggling hens that flocked around him ten feet away from their table during lunch.

"You know I am still surprised that Takato is so popular now." Kenta pushed his black famed glasses up, still the shortest out the group at five six and his bob cut hair style.

Ms. Nonaka, hearing Kenta comment twitched.

"I know!" Kazu excalmed with a proud grin, "Who knew he had it in him?"

He then turned to Ryo, who was watching how Rika use her Bento box as a rubber stress toy. "You may have competition Mr. 'most handsome student in school.'"

Kazu teased the digimon king who responded, "That's one title I wouldn't mind him having really."

Ryo wasn't really one for all the fame for that title since he now has a girlfriend; a rather simple glasses wearing girl named Yumi who would be a freshmen next year. The whole poll had started when the tamers had entered high school. The girls had made a poll on 'who was the cutest boy in the school'. Apparently Ryo, Takato sand Henry were all tied for first place; Hirokazu and Kenta were in three hundred and three hundred and two respectively.

Henry said goodbye to Rika's bento as she crushed it in her hands, the girls still flirting with young Matsuda.

He let out a listless sigh, he wasn't that good with matters of the heart; it took Jeri yelling in his face and kissing him dead on the lips to finally figure out she was in love with him, so he wasn't going to interfere with Rika crushing everything she could get her hands on. Being 'One of the cutest boys in school' Henry had his fair share of fangirls shrouding him like they are doing to his poor friend Takato. But those stopped after he started dating Jeri.

He looked at the young woman setting across form him. Her long brunet hair flowing over her shoulders, her samll cute face tensing as she saw her best friend demolish her bento box. Her gentle smile could melt the polar ice caps, along with those loving brown eyes of hers that you can't resist looking into. The way the West Shinjuku high school uniform fit her rather ample figure; it seems the goddess of womanhood deiced to grace Jeri with an impressive chest size of eighty centimeters, truly Jeri earned the title of 'Princess of West Shinjuku.'

Sensing some eyes on her, Jeri looked at him and smiled sweetly casing him to blush, although he knew that smile held more than just her sweet nature.

Henry shivered a little, the last poor soul that had flirted with him five months ago still hasn't returned to school.

'She's been spending way too much time with Rika…' The boyfriend thought with a grimaced.

"She's running out toys." Terriermon brought his tamer out his thoughts as Rika switched to trying to snap her metal seat in half.

"Hmm." He grinned rather teasingly. "Oh well we'll just give her you then."

"Eeehhhh!?" Terriermon shouted in fear and outrage at his friends idea.

'What the hell are you ginning for you idiot!?' The young woman raged in her head, burning her violet eyes into those thieving back of those little sluts. They shamelessly push those useless bags of flesh up against him, and he has the nerve to be embarrassed.

'Why the hell are you laughing!? DON'T LAUGH DAMNIT!' Rika roared internally at the girls as the giggled and tease her-the team's gogglehead. Normally she would yell out her anger like normal girl, but she was too angry to yell and she didn't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend; which she is obviously is not!

'I am not jealous! Why would I be!? Hell it's not like were dating! He's just shouldn't be such a sap to those bubble butted bimbos!'

One of the bimbos, ahem students, purred as she rubbed his arms completing how strong and manly they are.

'But if those btiches don't stop touching him they'd WISH I feed them to Megidoramon!' She threatens out in jealous rage.

'I AM NOT JEALOUS!'

And I am Tom Cruise….

Takato is her friend. They were the ones who took on the deva together. They were the ones who fought the D-Reaper together. She was the one the nurse him back to health when he was stuck with the flu. She saved him form that horde of digimon when she came back from her vacation in golden week. He's the one that always makes her laugh. She the one he always smiles for. Takato is her-their gogglehead Damnit!

Kenta watched the Digimon queen silently fume in her seat, "Why are you so angry Rik-GWAH!?"

With Renamon like swiftness, Rika crossed the table, and grab Kenta by his collar so fast that his glasses near fell off.

"No doctor in this universe or digiverse will be able to fix what I do you if you don't can it four eyes!"

Kenta was smart enough to just shut his mouth and let himself be thrown back into his seat as Rika returned to her own seat and continued to try to melt the girls with her eyes.

Ryo watched his friend with an amused smile, "A young maiden heart is a funny thing huh?"

"Ugh more like painful….." The poor boy moaned in pain.

"Wooow fighting all those big mean monsters all by yourself. No wonder you so tough Taka-chan." Said Akio, a short blonde haired senior of his, her eyelashes fluttering lustfully.

"Ne~Ne~ Taka-senpai!" Bounced Mimi, a younger twin tailed girl, her blues eyes shone with unbearable cuteness as she bounced on her toes. "Can you teach me some your cool kendo moves?"

"U-umm."

"Sorry girls, " Hina, the tall beautiful sectary of the student council clutch Takato's left arm between her cleavage. Her delicious chocolate eyes burned into his crimson ones. "But Takato is going to help me with my art class."

"When did I-"

"Hey don't forget about practice today too!" His kendo captain, Ishragi, a girl with long jet black hair tied in a ponytail and seductive blue eyes, pushed herself on his chest her index finger circling his own chest lovingly. "I still have many things to teach you…"

"Y-You don't say…"

Takato is not a ladies man. To him he hasn't changed much over the long years that have past. Sure he was a little taller, but that's a part of growing up. Sure he takes kendo classes now but that's to help him when he bio-mergres into Gallantmon. And yeah now he has a long scar on his nose, but that was forming the fights with the hordes of digimon that came through during golden week when everyone else was on vacation out of the city. And yes ever since they got their partners back four years ago and been battling all the wild digimon him and his friends have become rather famous since the news is always there to watch their fights. But none of those changed who he is. A slow dorky gogglehead; if you asked him he blames the internet for his rise in fame.

Although not to say he isn't flattered, what teenage boy wouldn't be with all the attention he was getting form all these girls. However the giggling, the flirting, the 'Taka-kun', was driving him mad. Even Guilmon can get full after a while. Yet Takato is not a mean or cold person and he couldn't just say "Back the hell off me already!" because he's a nice guy.

He sighed as Samantha; a blonde foreign exchange student from England pushed her on him.

'Where's a bio emergence when you need one?'

"Hey Takato-kun," Kimiko, the gorgeous well-endowed school idol and real life idol, hugged him from behind whispering in his ear casing him to turn utterly red. "Can I call you gogglehead too?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone turned to the red head that shouted at them, her face red with more than just rage.

The girls around Takato huddle closer around him in fear of the Raging Red Death of West Shinjuku high. As soon as Rika was transferred into the school, not only did she beat up the entire soccer team, but she also sent the former cutest boy in school to the hospital; it was a rather gruesome sight, ask Takato he was there. She only feed the schools fear with her temper and rough words.

The Red Death stomped over to the group of shivering girls and a rather calm Takato, who just a tad glad and a little confused about the outburst.

Rika grabbed Takato's arm roughly and growled at him and the girls huddle behind.

"Hey, you dumb gogglehead what are you standing around here for!? There's a Bio-Emerge happening right now!"

"Huh?" Takato titled his head in bewilderment. Taking out his Digivice Takato looked at a blank screen. "A-Are you sure Rika because-?"

She burned him with her eyes, "YES! Now let's go!"

She pulled him away from the claws of those harpies, only for them to sink back into in his arms.

"Hold it!" His kendo captain pulled him back by his hand a fierce look on her face.

"You're always talking about how tough you are why don't you go handle those monsters by yourself?"

With a sharp pull she let Takato back into her arms, "And we'll play with Taka-kun here~"

The girls surrounded him with lustful pretty eyes. That Rika wanted nothing more than to gorge them out.

"Like hell he is!" Rika pulled him back to her, venom spewing form her lips. "I-WE need him! So you ditzy little tramps can SHOVE OFF!"

Pulling the poor boy, whose arm felt like it was going to fall off, out of their grip, she yelled, "And stop calling him 'Taka-kun' his name is Takato!"

"Uh Rika-"

"Shut up gogglehead!"

Gogglehead wisely did.

However the opposing team, the group of girls, wouldn't hear any of it.

"Oh come on Rika-chan." Wined Akio cutely as she dragging him back to her, "You get to play with him all the time let us have a turn~"

"Yeah Senpai let us play with him a little." Another junior of theirs, Sena and glasses wearing red head, snuggled into Takato's side.

''Have a turn?'! 'Play with him!?' The hell do they think he is!?' Rika raged at the arrogance of these girls.

'Gogglehead is my-OUR friend! Not some toy!'

"Let go of him Damnit!" She pulled him back harder causing the girls to pull harder as while causing a game of tug of war, with Takato's spine being the short rope in between them.

"Um shouldn't we do something?" Jeri watched with a little amusement and some worry; but mostly worry, at the scene before her and her friends.

"Hell no this gold!" Kazu snickered as he recorded Takato being pulled between about ten girls and one Rika.

Ryo glanced warily at his friend, but couldn't help the small playful grin on his face "You know she going to kill you, rise you form the dead then maim you if she finds out right?"

"Ooohhh but is sooo worth it." His partner in crime Kenta chuckled a little.

Henry was just impressed at Rika's strength to hold off ten girls; captain of the kendo club, and three track members.

"Let go!" Rika pulled back.

"No!" The girls pulled harder.

Takato's body rocked back and forth between the girls harshly. His arms starting and his back pulling until he couldn't take it any longer.

"OUCH!" He screamed in pain.

Rika, not meaning to hurt her closet friend, immediately let go of his arm. The girls however still had their hold on him, pulling Takato back into their giggling swarm. Kimiko took this time to warp her arms around the blushing boy's neck.

"Hey, "She whispered dripping in sex appeal, "If you're a tamer, why do come over to my place and tame me?"

That was the straw that broke Rika's back.

She grab Takato's arm, wrenching him free of their grasp, and clutched him close to her. With a blazing red face, and eyes close in fury she roared at the top of her lungs.

"THE ONLY ONE TAKATO IS GOING TO TAME IS ME!"

…..

It seemed the entire world was silent; expect for Kazu dropping his phone in shock and Ryo falling out his chair not trying to bust a gut form laughing.

Jeri blinked, her face beet red as her mind processed at what her best friend had just said, "Oh my…."

Henry's face was just as red; although he was also trying to hold in a fit of laughter as well. Suddenly he shot his hand up to cover his partners mouth before he could make the situation worse.

"Not a word out you." He scolded.

Terriermon moaned in defeat by behind his tamers hand.

And Rika at the moment-

'IDIDNOTJUSTSAYTHATIDIDNOTJUSTSAYTHATIDIDNOTJUSTSAYTHAT. .NOT.JUST.SAY.THAT!'

Is currently wishing that the D-Reaper would pop up right now. Or a black hole. Or maybe for someone to divide by zero, she isn't really picky at the moment.

She looked at Takato, her big violet eyes wondering what he would say. What he would think of her. There aren't many people that she cares enough for their opinion. Even though she loves her mother, she will never wear a dress no matter what she says. But his opinion matter to her a lot more then she lets on. It's a small part of her that she believes she kept hidden a long time ago.

'I'll turn him into Guilmon chow if says a single word about this!'

And she swiftly crushed that small part of her with a very large spiky hammer; it was quite a mess really.

The young man looked at his second best friend with raised brow, "Um Rika you know you're not a digimon...right?"

At that precise moment all the tamers, excluding Takato thought, 'Thank god he is such a gogglehead.'

His groupies however thought, 'Uwaa so innocent….'

Rika, being the smart girl that she is, took advantage of Takato's lack of sexual innuendo knowledge.

"Whatever you idiot now let's go!" She dragged him away from the group of girls and oddly enough their friends.

Takato tipped along trying his best to keep up with the raging pace of hers.

"U-Uh Rika where are-"

"Anywhere but here dumdass!"

Well that answered Takato's question yet raised the inquiry for everyone else as they watched the two disappear out of the lunch area.

"Well…that was uh…" Henry tried to break the odd quite atmosphere.

"Wow that ice queen's got it baaaddd." Which was shattered like church glass by Terriermon.

Henry sighed. "Terriermon…"

"Aww he got away, and I almost had him too…" Akio pouted with the rest of the girls as their pervy escaped.

Kimiko however brighten up as she saw Ryo, "Hey isn't that Akiyama–kun?"

And that was Ryo single to exit stage left, "Wow would you look at that guys school over see ya!"

In large dust cloud Ryo had left the school, leaving everyone else coughing in the dust.

"..And there he goes." Mimi sighed dejectedly, until she notices a one Henry Wong seating all by himself.

She smiled and wave at him happily, "Hey Henry-sen-gak!?"

Mimi froze. There. Right next to Henry was the god of death herself. Her sweet gentle smile held nothing but untold horrors promised to befall her enemies, the hell they would endure of taking even a single step towards her prize. Her aura was stronger, and more vicious than any devil. The ground around her feet turned cold a dead as she promised more than just death and purgatory for Mimi or any would dear step into her domain.

"Ne Henry-kun, "Jeri tiled her head in sweet sickening way, "That girl is waving at you…"

Henry shook out of fear, "R-Really? I haven't noticed…"

Satan has nothing on Jeri Katou…

"Whoa hey Rika!?"

With red face Rika had dragged Takato to a seemingly unknown location. They looked to still be in school, but they were surrounded by light pink sakura trees; which was odd since it was in the middle of September. She wasn't sure how far she dragged him, nor did she care, all she cared about was getting away from everyone.

"Who do those witches think they are?!" She hissed, forgetting she still held Takato by the wrist; or just not caring. "Flaunting those big pieces of fat around for no reason! That doesn't make them any better than anyone else!"

"Um Rika?"

"I bet they can't run without those things smacking them in the face."

"..Rika?"

"Big breast aren't everything Damnit!"

"Rika!"

"What?!"

She turned to the fool who dared to yell at her so they could see the face of the person who would send them to hell.

"….Umm where are we?"

Yet it was no else but Takato looking at her with pure confusion.

His gentle crimson orbs was a like a bucket of icy water being dumped on her. Swiftly she let go of his wrist, turning her back to him, only confusing the poor boy more.

'..Damnit…' She was doing it again. Acting like a cold hearted bitch. Yet can it really be called acting when it's your true self?

Rika is in love with Takato Masuda. She doesn't know when she doesn't know how, but one day as she was looking at her dorky goggle wearing best friend those three words, 'I love him.' burned her into heart. Although 'love' isn't what Rika would call it. She loved her mother and grandmother, she loves Renamon, she loves Henry and Jeri; She tolerates the other three. But Takato…

She loves his smile, she adores his courage, she fond of the blaze in his red eyes, she likes how his hair flows, how there's this odd mix of bread flour and dirt coming from him that oddly smells good, and whenever that scent corssed her nose she becomes intoxicated with him. Love doesn't come close to what she feels around Takato.

Yet because of who she is she can never act on those feelings…

Rika is a cold woman. No matter how much her soul will open she will always push people back with her harsh words, and cold eyes. She found it funny how when she bio merges with Renamon everyone calls her beautiful. But she knows the real truth. Not matter her out ward look she will always be an ice box on the inside. She was no priestess but a witch who burns everything in her path.

But Takato matched Gallantmon both inside and out. Strong, brave, powerful, protector of the weak, those traits fit him well; the knight in shining armor for everyone.

Cool violets turned to see said knight standing behind her. His hair had grown out, getting a little longer just like his height; she has to stand on her toes just to look him in the eyes. His eyes still were that same warm red that clams her more than anything, his school uniform looked a little untie as he didn't have his tie, forgetting it at home, and left his white collared shirt two buttons loose. In all he looked like a normal high school, with the exception of the black rimmed goggles he wears every day.

However he is really the bravest and strongest young man Rika will ever know. He will always watch her, he will always protect her, and Takato will always stand by her through any type of hell. But he will never love her.

She turned her head form him, a forlorn girn joining her.

'And why should he?' She, the cold cruel witch, and him the brave and gallant knight? Truly that is the stuff of fairy tales, and in fairy tails the brave knights kills the evil witch and marries the kind beautiful princess. She is never meant to be with him, nerve meant to fell his arms over her, never meant to see the smile he gives to the one he loves. He will give that all to a gentler girl, a true princess that deserves it. But she can still have him stand by her.

"H-Hey Takato…" She can still have him laugh with her; still have him protect her on the battlefield. Even she though can never have his heart, his love…

"Promise me that no matter what…." She kept her face form him; her face would explode form all the red.

"You'll always be…my…m-my G-Gogglehead…"

Even though she will never have Takato's love she can still have his kindness to keep her from breaking

Once more Takato is not a ladies man. He's not that bright either; there are times he wonders where he gets his crazy ideas form, or how they even work. But there is one thing he knows: he would do anything to help his friends. Takato would die at the drop of a hat for his friends; he'd go through hell and back if asked too. But for Rika he knows without a doubt he'd go a million times further.

It was after the Parasimon invasion that he had this euphony. For a full month Rika wouldn't even come out of the house let alone speak to any of them and every time he tried to speak to her, Renamon would stop him. He understood her reason, Rika is one to deal with things by herself, and this was very touchy subject, but on the last day Takato snapped and said something that shocked Renamon to her digital core.

"Damnit Renamon I know that Rika doesn't want to see me, but I will not stand by a watch her beat herself up over this! Now let me see her right now or I swear I will kick your butt form here to the digital world and back!"

Takato was more taken back form what he had said than the fox digimon. He had said, full of angry and fury, when Guilmon was still sleeping in his little cave. Meaning that he would fight her by himself, knowing he wouldn't win.

It was that moment that Takato knew how far he would go for Rika. He knew that she was more than just a friend. She's is his closest ally in battle, the only person to read him like an open book. The only girl would understand he stuttering babble, the only girl can hit him and he wouldn't complain. At that moment he realized that Rika was his best friend. However that wasn't moment he knew he was in love with her.

Looking at her, how the black uniform of West Shinjuku high school fit her petite athlete form, how her long hair, spiky and untamable like her personality, flowed down to her tickle the base of her neck. Her raging temper, her rear boyish smile, her even rarer and smaller kind one, her strength and pride, how her vermillion eyes shined a brilliance that can block out the very stars in the sky. He fell in love with all of her.

But it wasn't in some romantic fashion when he realized he loved her. They were not stand on a hill overlooking the city in the star light, nor were they trapped near death that he notice his heart roared out for Rika Nonaka.

When he was thirteen years old, Takato visited Rika to invite her to a friendly sparring match between the tamers since there hasn't been a Bio emergences in a month and Henry was worried everyone was getting soft. So Takato went to her house a little earlier than normal, to invite her. Yet his heart stopped when the door opened.

A thirteen year old Rika lean lazily on the door frame, her mouth full of minty foam form her tooth brush that dangled out of her mouth. Her hair the very diction of a mess as it stood and stuck out in odd places and shapes. There was still curst in her eyes along with dark circles form the long night she spent studying. She scratched her stomach under her night shirt that tucked awkwardly in her sweat pants, and her expression was anything and everything but happy or pleased. There was even a zit or two on her face, one on her nose the other on her lip, to complete the disgusting picture of a just waking up Rika.

But as she asked rudely what the hell he was doing here, Takato's mine was churning out odd thoughts about his violent best friend.

'She's beautiful. Wow. She's so… amazing… I love her.'

With a red face and the odd combination of a bow, a greeting and a goodbye Takato left a befuddled Rika standing at her door way while he realized he had condemned himself to an unsavory torture unlike no other.

After the digimon had left after for a few months after the D-Reaper attack everyone went back to their old lives. And soon came the horrid truth; without Guilmon what is Takato?

Henry is super smart with the top grades in the class, and slowly but surely becoming a computer genius, and Ryo was still the digimon King and came from a rather wealthy family.

Takato? He was just the baker boy. Not very smart, nor was rich or famous. But Rika... Take away her title as Digimon Queen; she lives in a beautiful mansion with a super model mother. Take that away she has this fiery personality that would burn down any gate. Who is he, the baker boy, to offer such a woman who could have everything she wanted nothing but himself?

Takato wanted to see Rika happy. He wanted to see her smile more, that gorgeous rarer smile that he has only seen once. Out every one he met in his entire life Rika is the one who deserves to be happy the most. She's nothing more than a normal girl, yet she bee through more than anyone of them. She's kidnapped, abandoned, borderline tortured emotionally and for what? Just living her life?

Takato wanted nothing more than to find the god reasonable for Rika's sadness and use Megidoramon to completely obliterate them. It's the only thing he can do for her protect her, and be there for her. His heart will always yarn for her, even as she marries some rich fancy guy. No matter what he will always love Rika Nonaka.

But once again Takato is not a ladies man. The only thing his knows about girls is that there are two types; scary anger ones, his mom and Rika, a scary nice ones, Jeri. But Rika's words just now, made him blush brighter than Guilmon's Pyro sphere. For almost a full minute Takato became a fish out of water as he translated Rika's words.

When he noticed she was starting fidget, which usually meant he was going to get punched somewhere, most likely the face, he acted.

Swiftly, but not fast enough to scare her, Takato wrapped his arms around Rika's waist.

He spoke in a soft low voice, "...Rika…"

Rika tired her best not to squeak at sudden but gentle hug form Takato. She was even trying harder not to lean into him, wondering if his chest is always this soft and warm.

His face was redder than any apple and his mind hazy making the bio emergence fogs look like a clean window. He didn't want her to see his face so he chose to rest his chin on top of her head, nuzzling her silkily hair noticing how her scent smiled so…so beautiful. It didn't smell like lilac, lavender, sakura blooms, ginger or anything. It just smelled beautiful. It beauty had it smell it would have be called Rika Nonaka.

"…N-No matter what happens." He spoke again in that soothing sweet voice that sent her heart on a wild ride. "No matter what this…crazy world throws at us."

He held her tighter; praying this wasn't a dream, praying what she was asking was true, praying that she wouldn't leave if he was horribly wrong.

"Even if the whole universe hates you, even if…our friends hate you."

He dug his face deeper into her hair, as if it mere smell gave him the courage to say what was next.

"I will…always be your…gogglehead..."

He murmured in her hair, sending a tingle through her spine but she had heard him. She had herad everything, even the last part.

"And something more…if you'll let me…."

Rika had officially beaten Guilmon in the red department, of that she is sure of.

Two minutes. Two full minutes it took Rika to reboot herself in responding to the offer and confession. Slow, oh so very slowly and tentatively, Rika move her hand closer to his that held her in the sweet embrace. She touched the short hairs on his arm and nearly retreated back, in fear he would reject her, in fear he would break. He didn't move, only holding her tighter, loving her more.

She tried again. Slowly. Slowly.

She gasped it. She gasped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his causing him to jump a little, and her to giggle; Rika Nonaka giggled, surly the world must be ending. Or this could just be true love…..

With that amazing small smile that Takato has only seen twice now, she thought 'Yes. My shining dorky Goggleheaded Knight….'

"Always and forever, Takato…"

There, under the September sakura trees in bloom, during the time where they hated puberty with a passion, Rika admitted her heart and soul to her knight. And Takato promised his mind, body and soul to his witch.


End file.
